


Loud Noises

by Oofers



Series: Lost and Found AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Is a Crow, Autistic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has Misophonia, Florist Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Florist Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No beta we duck out like virgil, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofers/pseuds/Oofers
Summary: Roman has misophonia and can't stand the sound of little things and the loud voices of his parents. He tried to find ways to distract himself for the time being but eventually he has to hear the overbearing sounds of, well everything. It was when a bird had flew through his life which made himself a bit more calm.This could be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Lost and Found AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025449
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Loud Noises

**Author's Note:**

> So if you read "Cursed and Ugly", there is a line that says that Remus found Roman and Virgil making out beside the trash can. This story explains it.

Roman never liked loud voices. Wait. To be specific, he doesn’t like loud voices when they come from adults or people in a higher position than him.

The sound of his parent’s voice is what really got his ears ringing. Even when they don’t yell at him or his brother, their voice can make his heart pound. It didn’t help when his parents are yelling downstairs right now and that Remus is at his job interview.

“I’ll be back soon enough.” Remus told him. It’s been four hours and he’s meant to be back two hours ago. Where could he ever be?

He was laying down on his bed, using his phone to mute the sounds in the outside world. But he could hear the sounds of everything. His parents yelling, the radio playing in the downstairs kitchen, the T.V being on, a click a click? Roman looked to his left side to see a crow staring at him while Roman did the same thing. Seconds later, the bird stays there.

Roman knew it would be a bad idea but he opened his window and bent his left arm to offer the corvid to rest on. The crow flapped with it’s big wings and let it’s feet stay on the arm. Funny thing, Roman was wearing a shirt yet his arms could feel the feet but not its sharp talons.

As fascinating as it is to let a crow stay on his arm and stare at the bird, it was beginning to feel awkward. Afterwards, he could hear everything again. Back to his parents yelling, the distant sound of the radio, and the television that was switched to make him hear very loud jet sounds. It was all too overwhelming and it made him stressed.

“Sorry, birdie, it’s the sounds that make me feel weird.” He apologized, not even caring if the bird ever bothered to know what he was saying. “I got misophonia, that’s all.”

Then the sound of clicking distracted him. The difference is, he wasn’t bothered by the sound one bit. He looked at the crow he almost forgot he was handling and the crow looked back. It cooed and did more clicks, which reminded him that he had a fidget cube.

He reached his right arm to his desk to grab his fidget cube and pressed one of its buttons. The bird did the same thing and followed along with the clicks. Roman had forgotten that there was noise downstairs at the first place.

He almost forgot his brother went to the job interview when he could hear the door knocking. The crow flinched and used its wings to flap Roman’s face, accidentally scratching his arm before flying away to the sky. Roman looked at his left arm to see scratches and blood that was beginning to drip.

“Come, Come in!” Roman stuttered in surprise, while looking at the window. He used his right hand to cover the blood and to block out any further pain. The door opened and Remus looked at his brother weirdly.

“Why are you looking at your window, did you see a ghost or something?” He asked. Remus wasn’t particularly wrong but not right also.

“Not a ghost, but I think I just encountered a crow.” He replied. He could just predict the laughter and the teasing his brother is going to say.

Instead, Remus’ eyes had widened. “Really? What did it do? Did it give you a shiny thing?” He said in such fascination. Of course Remus would say something like that; he is more into curiosity than poking fun at other people’s experiences.

Roman softly chuckled. “It didn’t give me a shiny thing but all it did was go to my arm and coos and clicks. It’s as if it was knowing I was in distress.” After what Roman said, Remus tilted his head. And then the two were silent, which meant Roman had to hear the overwhelming sound of everything again.

Remus straightened his posture and spoke up. “So you basically met a shapeshifter.”

Roman scoffs. “No way, those people are very rare to see. You were an exception but still.”

“Then explain why it coos and clicks when you’re in stress.”

“Maybe it knows what to do. You do know crows have high intelligence with their surroundings, right? And how animals can cheer a person up when they’re sad.”

“Yeah but I don’t think a typical kind of animal would know when to cheer a person up when they see them for the first time. I’m telling you, you just encountered a shapeshifter!” Remus exclaimed.

Roman grabbed his pillow to throw at his brother’s face. “Yeah right. In your dreams.” Remus giggles and throws the pillow back at Roman’s stomach. After laughing, Roman asks. “Anyways, how do you think you did on the job interview?”

“I think I did fine! The person seemed weirded out but they have to hire me. There’s like, how many, two people that worked in that shop!” Remus sputtered while holding his two fingers up.

“Good luck, bitch.”

Remus glanced back. “Hoe. Wait, why is your arm bloody?”

It’s been six months since Remus’ interview and he managed to get hired by chance. It was a very good pay and it was enough for Roman and Remus to live on their own. Both had to share their money on rent.

The morning was going fine. Roman was getting himself ready to be dressed up and check his emails, until Remus dragged Roman’s arm while whining.

“Come on, Roman! You have to come with me to Sun Flowers!”

Roman wriggled his arm, but Remus’ strong grip wouldn't let go. “I don’t want to go though.”

“I don’t want to be alone!”

“There are employees for a reason, bitch.”

Remus stops grabbing his arm tightly for a bit. “Roman, please? I would fucking buy you chips or some shit.” He said. Roman knew he wasn’t going to escape from his brother so he sighs.

“Fine.”

When they got to Sun Flowers, the first person they see was a short man with a dark plaid patterned jacket. His eyes had dark eyeshadow below it and his shirt had one of Roman’s favorite bands, My Chemical Romance.

“Ew it’s the rat man.” The man said in disgust.

Remus wrapped his arm around the man with a cheeky smile. “Oh, come on. You miss me.” He replied teasingly. The man stuck his tongue out, but not in full disgust.

“I miss you too, Remus.” He said softly. When his eyes diverted to Roman, he asked. “Who’s that?”

“Oh, that’s my brother I kept on talking about. Roman, this is Virgil. Our flower shop’s emo.”

“Nice shirt, did you get that from Hot Topic?” Roman asked. Virgil stared at the taller man in silence.

“Yes.” He replied awkwardly. He left the twins alone so he could go back inside of the flower shop. Roman felt bad, as if he did something wrong.

“Aw. Virgie may come off as cold but he’ll talk to you when he gets comfortable with your appearance.” Remus said to cheer Roman up. That led to Virgil speedwalking Remus to bicker at him.

“Don’t pity me,” He looked at Roman and grabbed his wrist while walking, but the grip didn’t feel as tight as Remus’, “Princey, how about you help me arrange the newly flowers at this section while I work on the emails?”

“Okay. Wait how do you do it?” He asked. Virgil let his hand go and slapped his forehead.

“Crap I forgot you’re not on Remus’ level of experience. I’ll show you and I’ll maybe owe you something at the end of it.”

“Why don’t you just get Remus instead?” Virgil tapped on Roman’s arm and pointed it at his brother talking to other people. The people looked possibly terrified at the twin.

“That’s why.” Roman nodded and let Virgil teach him how to work around the shop for a while. He was also panicking at the thought that there may be overdue emails.

Roman could hear chewing noises and he looked where the sound came from. It came from Virgil who was eating a granola bar and it irritated him. Should he tell him about the disturbance?

He couldn’t, it was his first time meeting him. And who knows how Virgil would react from such a silly pet peeve? Roman, without warning, loses himself out of focus so he could block out the sound that was bothering him. The words of Virgil instructing him were all just a blur.

He couldn’t feel anything but sudden hands on his shoulders. “Incey… Rincey… Princey,” He looked up to see Virgil looking at him in concern. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“Oh yeah, I just spaced out by the sounds... I think.” Roman replied with little implement. At least he didn’t have to embarrass himself over the new guy.

Virgil looked at Roman and then his granola bar. The shorter man threw it in the trash.

“Anyways…” Virgil kept instructing him. And without the sound, Roman could focus more of what he was saying.

When it was the end of the day, Remus and Roman waved Virgil goodbye. Before leaving, Virgil tugged on Roman’s jacket sleeve.

“Um, Roman…” Roman raised his eyebrow. “You know you could tell me what’s wrong, right?” He asked so randomly.

Roman rather not overthink what he is saying. So nodded his head and waved the man goodbye.

It’s been weeks and the two slowly start to get along with each other. They even start to do shenanigans along with Remus to their boss, Janus. Virgil and Remus were lucky that they were Janus’ only employees. For Roman, he was banned for a week. But for that week made Virgil visit him everyday. And which Roman had developed a crush for the emo man.

Later on, Roman decided to show his crush the embarrassing scar on his left arm. He told him how it happened and which led Virgil to look at him in question. Roman brushed it off and thought that Virgil was just curious.

It was another day and Roman got off from his work. And where else is to go to than to see his favorite emo and twin brother, and Janus. While going there, he received a text from Virgil.

_Grumpy Bitch: Roman I need your help ASAP_

Wondering what he meant, he texted back.

_Princey: Is there anything I could do for you_

_Grumpy Bitch: I want you to find my beanie and when you do please meet me near the trash_

Roman followed Virgil’s instructions and quickly ran to the flower shop. Remus saw his brother and waved at him while Roman went to find the hat. It took him around five to ten minutes to find that the beanie was below the flower stand. Roman quickly went to the alleyway to find the trash can but he couldn’t find Virgil. He texted his friend.

_Princey: I’m here._

“Virgil? Virgil?” He called out. Then he heard a caw below him. When he placed his head down, it was a crow hopping around the ground. “Aw, it’s just a crow. Fun fact I met one of you guys at my room once who really really really calmed me down.”

The grow flew and angrily took the purple beanie away from Roman. Roman couldn’t believe what he just saw when he saw that crow forming into a human. It was Virgil.

Virgil struggled with the beanie and Roman took a glance. He could see tiny bald spots, which explained why Virgil would cover his head with anything. But that wasn’t the focus now.

“Wait a minute.You’re that crow?” He asked. It was probably obvious but he was still in shock.

“And you’re that guy.” Virgil said, facing him. His face turned red. “Wait I know you’re the one I encountered across. I just don’t want to assume so quickly.” He said ever so shyly. Roman didn’t know how or why but he cupped his hand on Virgil’s cheek.

“Remus was right, I did meet a shapeshifter. God I could just kiss you!” He exclaimed. Virgil’s face had only gotten redder like Roman’s shirt.

“I- what? Well um… I’m not leaving because I, like… you… too...” Roman was shocked at what Virgil told him. He got red like Virgil’s face also.

“I was being expressive but I’m not complaining.”

Roman used his hand to tilt Virgil’s head upwards, they leaned closer to let their lips fill in the gap. It felt awkward as people don’t usually kiss at the alleyway trash can; but the feeling of Virgil’s lips kissing his made up the weirdness.

When they stop to take a breath, Virgil pecks Roman’s cheeks just how a bird would peck on its food. Roman unexpectedly giggles for his pecks and he kisses right back to Virgil’s lips. Their love was filled with kisses and giggles for the time being.

The trash lid was opened and they stopped. It was Remus who was looking at their now-embarrassing situation.

Remus closed his eyes with both of his hands. “I know you two are going to get together, but maybe not when I have trash duty?” He asked with fake disgust.

“Fuck off you’re the one who misplaced my beanie.” Remus laughs and walks away from their scene, mumbling something about how it ‘worked’. When the two were about to kiss, Virgil’s eyes diverted to the scarred wound that happened by him. It made the shorter man a bit guilty. “Roman, I am deeply sorry about your arm. Is there a way I could owe you?”

Roman kisses Virgil’s cheek. “You could owe me your love.” He said with a cheeky smirk.

“Aw, you’re a sap. But seriously, I feel bad.”

“Well…”

Since then, Roman began to specify his problems with his boyfriend about his misophonia. Virgil learnt that there were more walls that Roman kept away from other people. And from every time Roman expressed himself truly, Virgil would reward him with kisses.

Life was good before, but Roman wouldn’t trade anything to not have the life from the past. Because it was getting better when it’s with Virgil.

**Author's Note:**

> God I love them funky birds. They just *hop hop* and I go :)


End file.
